Transformers Prehistoric War
by Autobotgang
Summary: Once a thief, Karone who was in prison by the Autobots seeks redemption after being betrayed by a friend who was working for the Decepticons in stealing a powerful sword, now with a team of Autobots and Decepticons on Prehistoric Earth in the time of the Dinosaurs. Now taken on the forms of Dinosaurs the war wages on as both sides seek the sword.


Transformers

The Prehistoric Wars

Voice Cast

Jaimie Alexander (The Last Stand,Thor) as Needle Thumb, Terror Trap

Laura Bailey (Bloodrayne) as Knockout

Michael Bell (Transformers, G. A Real American Hero) as Prowl, Bladestrom, Bullhorn

Megan Boone (The Blacklist) As Blackclaw, Elektra

Nick Chinlund (Con Air, Chronicles Of Riddick) As RazorJaws

Kevin Conroy (Batman The Animated Series) as Sawback

Alyson Court (Resident Evil 2) as Karone, Huntress Rae

Roger Cross (Continuum) As Pain Killer

Peter Cullen (Transformers) as Optimus Prime, Quakeshaker

Keith David (Volcano, Crash) as Hailstone

D.C. Douglas (Resident Evil The Umbrella Chronicles) As Ultra King, Fitor

Sumalee Montano (Transformers Prime) As Lockshot, Night Thief, Shield Force

Chapter One: 'A fatal mistake'

Karone, a young beautiful Autobot was sitting in her favorite bar, The Rockbolts when suddenly she felt someone coming up to her speaking with a british accent. Terror Trap: "Buy me a drink love"? Karone looks up to Terror Trap with a surprise look on her face. Karone: "Terror Trap"? The two smile and hugged each other. Karone: "Where have you been haven't seen you in forever". Terror Trap: "I just been keeping busy Karone after all we know the trouble you get yourself into". Karone: "Still got to do what I have to do you know".

Terror Trap: "Of course by the way heard you got back into the thief business". Karone: "Well yes I did but it's only for a good cause, I steal from the Cons and gives to the Autobots". Terror Trap: "I see, well I got someone I want you to meet". Two other female bots came into the bar and walk up to Terror Trap. Huntress Rae: "So this is the legend you told us about seems a little disappointing". Karone: "Disappointing"? Night Thief: "Don't mind her she just a little honor to meet the one and only Karone".

Karone: "And how do you know"? Terror Trap: "Love you're not that easy to ignore after all you did almost get caught by Megatron in the last job". Karone: "Which is why I went into retirement". Huntress Rae: "I'm not sure about her this next job may one for the big girls". Karone just looks at her. Huntress Rae: "Sorry dear this hunt is for the big girls". Karone got up from her seat and look at her right in the eye. Karone: "I'll have you know I stole more items then you can count and the ones that were made before you were even brought online".

Night Thief got inbetween them to keep them from fighting. Terror Trap: "Karone Karone seriously love this new job is going to be the crown jewel of your career if you're interested". Karone: "Depends". Night Thief pull out the map and lay it on the bar. Karone: "No way you're kidding me"? Night Thief: "We don't kid my dear". Karone: "This is where you might as well called the Autobots Prison to book a room". Night Thief: "Just here us out, our buyer will pay top dollar for this weapon plus expenses image Karone this would make you the top pick for the master thief Hall of Fame". Karone put some thought into it. Karone: "No". Terror Trap: "No"? Karone: "The Autobots throw a lot of work my way I don't want to burn that bridge". She gets up to leave but before she could make it out the door Terror Trap throws a bag at her and she caught it with her left hand.

She opens up the bag to look at it. The coins inside shine like diamonds. Karone turns to them as the three drink. Karone: "Alright now you have my attention".

Later that night in Iacon the four thieves made their way to the center of the city where this weapon was. After the coast was clear the four enter through the window of the tower and climb down. Huntress Rae: "I hated to leave those weapons behind". Terror Trap: "It was the only way my friend would have agree to this job". Karone: "I still don't feel right about this I mean the Autobots trust me". Night Thief: "Honey this would be a in and out job we'll be long gone before the Autobots know we were here".

The four walk down the long tunnel to find the rare sword store inside the tower. Karone: "There it is". Huntress Rae: "NICE"! Terror Trap: "Now let's get it down before the Autobots get here". The four climb to unhook the sword from the hands of the knight. The Sword was remove without setting off any alarms. Karone who was carrying up the rear help them tie the sword to the rope.

Huntress Rae: "Careful I'll get up there". Using her hands to boost her up Terror Trap watch to make sure she made it to the edge. Huntress Rae: "Alright girls let's get paid". Huntress Rae pull the sword up to her and lower the rope back down for them. Night Thief was pull up first. Then something catches Terror Trap's attention. Night Thief: "What was that"? Karone: "Wait here I'll find out". Karone goes to check out the sound and when she turn the corner she saw shadows moving on the wall. Karone: "Oh no". She rushes back to the window to get out of the tower.

But she was unaware that the rope was gone. Karone: "Hey what are you doing"? Night Thief: "Sorry dear this is where we part ways". Karone: "No wait, Terror Trap we had a agreement". Terror Trap: "We did but now I'm changing the terms of the deal, see love I know that gold was just the ticket we needed to get your help so we made a good investment in you".

Karone: "You used me as bait"? Huntress Rae: "Lady wins the prize". Karone: "Come on throw the rope down, your buyer". Terror Trap: "Our buyer is also our lord, see love you help made this sword a perfect gift to buy our favor with Megatron". After she heard Megatron's name she froze knowing she just help them steal one of the rarest swords of Cybertron.

Night Thief: "Did you really think you would have gotten a favor out of the deal"? Terror Trap aims a gun at her. Karone: "So now what you're going to shoot me"? Terror Trap: "No nothing too cruel I'm just". She fires a shot into the wall. The Guard: "It came from over there"! Karone: "What have you done"? Night Thief: "We needed you to take the fall for us after all it was your plan". Her eyes glow red with a smirk. Karone: "Come on you got to".

Terror Trap: "Face it love you've been played". Then the doors started to open. Night Thief: "Alright that's our signal". Huntress Rae blows a kiss goodbye. Huntress Rae: "No hard feelings I hope". The three transform and escape leaving Karone alone. The Guards open the door and found her inside the room with her hands up.

Guard 1: "On the ground keep your hands in slight". Karone got on her knees and surrender. Prowl comes into the room to find her in the tower. Guard 2: "Sir the sword is missing". Prowl turns his attention to Karone. Prowl: "What have you done Karone"? Karone: "I can, I can explain". Prowl: "You better explain with a good attorney because in the name of Optimus Prime and the Autobots I'm placing you under arrested". The guards place her in cuffs as she didn't resist.

Chapter 2: 'Redemption'

Three months later Karone has been locked in a cell thinking about her fatal mistake where she allow the sword to fall into Decepticon hands. Her rage also build up to where she spend her time plotting her payback against the three who betrayed her. Then one day while laying in her bed she was doing a puppet show with her hands reliving that night. Karone: "Come on you got to" making herself sound like Terror Trap. Karone: "Face it love you've been played". As herself. Karone: "Oh really now?" Using her right hand to form a gun she fires at her left hand as she was terminating Terror Trap. Then a shadow came up to her cell. Karone: "Hey jerk you're ruining my show here". Blackclaw: "Oh I'm sorry". Then she looks up to see Blackclaw. Karone: "Blackclaw"!

Blackclaw: "I'm glad you remember my name". Karone: "I'm just glad to see you'. Blackclaw: "You've been holding up okay"? Karone: "Well better now that I got to see a famous face again". The Guard open up the cell for her to walk inside. Blackclaw: "Well I had to cash in a few favors, did go through the rest of your money and of course a good bit of my own". The two smile as they hugged each other.

Karone: "How did you find me here"? Blackclaw: "Well when I heard what had happened I had to do a lot of convincing with Optimus Prime". She shows her new Autobot symbol. Karone: "So you did join the Autobots". Blackclaw: "It's mostly to work out a way to get you out of here". Karone looks at her following that remark. Karone: "How can you do that I mean after what I did"?

Ultra King: "It wasn't easy but hey I got Prime out of a jam and he granted me a favor". She turns to see Ultra King in the cell way. Karone smiles as they hugged each other. Ultra King: "Good to see you're still in one piece". Karone: "I'm surprise you join the Autobots Ultra King". Blackclaw: "Well it was me that convince him to join". Ultra King: "Listen Karone we need to talk". Karone: "About what"? Ultra King: "This". He shows her a Autobot symbol.

Karone: "What's this"? Ultra King: "An Autobot symbol, you're coming with us". Karone: "For what"? Blackclaw: "We got word that a old friend of yours is apart of a small Decepticon unit and they are going to take the sword some where for use". Ultra King: "This is the fun part you're in this mission because I told Optimus how much I like a redemption story after what you did you could use a way to get back in the Autobots good graces". Karone looks at the Autobot symbol in his hand. Karone: "I want to earn it".

After she was release she was taken to Optimus Prime by Ultra King and Blackclaw. Ultra King: "Here is the prisoner sir". Optimus Prime: "Leave us". They nodded and left the room. Optimus Prime was looking out of the window with his back turn to her. Optimus Prime: "Do you have any idea the damage you have cause"? Karone: "After three months in prison I believe it is beyond words sir". Optimus Prime: "The sword it was trusted by you to keep it location a secret and what did you do? You sold it out for money". Turning around and toss the bag at her feet. Optimus Prime: "Was that chuck of coins worth your freedom? And the sword we trusted you to keep a secret"? Karone: "No sir it wasn't". Optimus Prime: "That sword is more then a weapon of death it is also a weapon of life, the sword was build at the same time Cybertron was force into war and you help three Decepticons get their hands on that weapon!" Karone: "For which". Optimus Prime: "I don't want your apology or excuses Karone I want you to fix the mistake you made". He took a break and looks at her. Optimus Prime: "Ultra King made a strong convicing that everyone deserve a second chance I order him to get a team ready to get that sword back, he told me how much he felt you should regain our trust and he's right you should be giving this chance to redeem yourself".

Karone looks at him. Karone: "I promise you sir I won't fell, I'll do what it takes to get that sword back and I can only hope it would be enough to get back in your good graces". Optimus Prime: "Return the sword and you may earn it". She nodded to him as he return to his desk. She left the room and remove a tear from her right eye. Blackclaw: "Don't worry Karone we're going to get that sword back". Karone: "It's not that Blackclaw I didn't intend for this to happen".

Ultra King: "Of course not you were driven by a price of gold now you're driven for the biggest prize, redemption now let's get moving".

At the space shuttle Karone was being look on by many Autobots which came to no surprise after what she did. Ultra King: "Don't let them get to you, They know we'll get it back". Blackclaw: "And looking at you Brawn you should know what would happen next time".

Ultra King, Karone, Needle Thumb, Bladestorm, Hailstone, Buckhead, Blackclaw, and Lockshot all board the shuttle. Bladstorm was at the controls along with Lockshot. Needle Thumb the medical officer just looks at Karone as she boarded the ship. Hailstone: "Well the thief herself welcome to the land of misfit Autobots". Needle Thumb: "I hope you're proud of yourself". Blackclaw: "Lay off Needle Thumb". Hailstone: "No she deserve no pity for her sins against the Autobots".

Karone just went to her station. Ultra King: "Listen Karone is coming to help us rather you like it or not if you two can't handle that then beat it and don't let the door hit you where Primus split you". The two went quiet as Ultra King took his seat. Lockshot: "All systems go". Ultra King: "Then engage"! The ship's powerful engines fire up as the shuttle launch to space.

The Decepticons shuttle was prepare to follow but they waited to get the ship a good distance. RazorJaws the merc and leader of this team just took his seat as his pilots Fitor and Bullhorn ready the ship to launch

RazorJaws team members were Pain Killer, Bullhorn, Fitor, Quakeshaker, Knockout, Shield Force, Huntress Rae, Terror Trap, Night Thief, Elektra and Sawback. Sawback: "Come on we need to go after them" RazorJaws: "Hold it I want to give these suckers a headstart". Quakeshaker: "Why did Megatron even pick you to lead us you're not even loyal to him". RazorJaws: "He knows that I can get the job done Quakeshaker last time he trusted you, he was very disappointed in you".

Huntress Rae: "And yet he choice you"? RazorJaws: "Oh sister you got a lot to learn about me".

As the Autobots travel across space Karone just looks outside the window and Buckhead walks up to her. Karone: "Please I just want to be alone". Buckhead: "I'm not coming to bash you I came to introduce myself, I'm Buckhead". He offer his hand to her as she shakes it. Karone: "I guess you know me as Karone". Buckhead: "Yeah but listen I'm not going to let your mistake be the image you present yourself with, see this"? He shows her his former Decepticon logo.

Buckhead: "I was once a Decepticon left for dead in the sea of rust however Jazz, Wheeljack and Mirage pull me out of the danger to save my life, that's when I change sides and anyone can tell you I'm loyal to the core". Karone: "I see but no one wants to give me a chance the three months I spend in prison made me think about what I did and the damage I could cause to not only Cybertron but the Universe". Buckhead: "There's a old saying 'the seed of the flower must first be planted before it could glow' it took me a year to gain the trust of the Autobots but each Autobot I help out started to have faith in me, your spark does show the remorse you have and it weighs heavy on you". Rubbing her eyes. Karone: "It does it just like I made a choice and it cause me not only three months of freedom but my self respect and the fact I really hurt the Autobots".

Hailstone walks up to her. Hailstone: "Listen I'm not good at this apologizing thing but for what it's worth I'm sorry". Karone looks at him. Hailstone: "Maybe when we get this sword back we can". Then suddenly the ship started to shake. Ultra King: "Report". Lockshot: "We just got hit"!

Ultra King: "On screen"! The image of a Decepticon ship was coming at them.

Chapter 3: 'The duel in space'

RazorJaws: "Fire all weapons"! The Decepticon ship started the Autobot shuttle hitting it with everything it could fire. Bladestorm: "Shields are going down sir"! Ultra King: "Draw any powers to the defense systems take it from the engines if you have to"! Bladestorm started to draw power to defend themselves. Needle Thumb: "Here we go again"! Another round of rockets hit the shuttle. Lockshot: "The ship is taking too much damage we're down to 80 percent on shields"!

Buckhead: "We got another problem we're losing fuel"! Ultra King: "Display the damge to the ship"! The computer screen show the damage. Ultra King: "That last hit damage the fuel lines". Karone: "I can fix it"! Karone started to rush to the back. Ultra King: "Lockshot go back there and help her, give her cover"! Lockshot: "Yes sir"! She gets up from her chair and rushes to the back. Ultra King: "Blackclaw take the controls help get us out of this mess"! Blackclaw: "No problem"! She jumps into the chair to guide the shuttle.

Sawback: "Give the Autobots credit they build a tough shuttle". RazorJaws: "But not tough enough I want it out of this galaxy"! , Pain Killer: "I got just the weapon". He started up the countdown for the big guns. RazorJaws: "Pain Killer keep a eye on the weapon". Then Fitor notice something on his computer screen. Fitor: "Sir we got a problem". RazorJaws: "What"? He pulls up the screen to see Lockshot and Karone going outside the ship to fix the fuel tank.

Huntress Rae: "So the little turkey got a get out of jail free card huh"? RazorJaws: "Well let's see how they handle a little company, Elektra Fitor get them". Fitor: "With pleasure". Bullhorn took the controls to keep on the Autobots.

Opening the door Karone found the damage tank. Karone: "Alright I need you to watch my back I'm going to patch up that tank". Lockshot: "You got it watch yourself out there"! Karone transform into her cyberjet mode and flew over to the tank as she transform into her robot mode. Elektra and Fitor jump out and transform into their cyberjet modes to attack. Lockshot: "Slag, Karone you got company"! Karone looks up to see the two Decepticons coming at them. Lockshot transform into her cannon mode and aim at the two jets. Lockshot: "Come on get in range". But it was too late Fitor fires a shot that send Karone flying Lockshot transform into her robot mode to catch her. Elektra: "You can't fight a ghost Autobots". Transforming into her robot mode she pulls out her sais and stabs into the tanks forcing it to leak.

Needle Thumb: "We're going down"! Ultra King: "Find a place to land"! Hailstone: "There's a planet close by". Bladestorm: "But we can only have a control crash"! Ultra King: "Do it"! Lockshot: "Well if we go down we'll take them with us"! She use her back cannons to fire at their fuel tanks as Fitor and Elektra return to the ship. Bullhorn: "We're going to crash"! RazorJaws: "Everyone hold on"! The two ships enter Earth and started to crash. Ultra King: "Everyone hang on tight"! The Autobots grab a hold to something and started to crash through a field of trees and grass leaving a long path of damage on their way.

The Decepticons were spinning as they were each holding on to something. Fitor: "This is gonna hurt"! The ship crashed into a waterfall forcing the water to cover the ship. The Autobots were hoping for the crash to stop but when it did it slams right into a giant tree wrecking it and knocking all on board out.

Chapter 4: 'Beast within'

After a few minutes the Decepticons started to come to after the impact. Quakeshaker: "Nice job RazorJaws we all survived but no thanks to you we're stuck on Megatron knows what kind of planet"! Shield Force RazorJaws and Sawback: "Shut up Quakeshaker"! Terror Trap: "Well whatever planet this is it is full of animals". The screen pulls up to see many different types of animals the Dinosaurs.

Knockout: "And according to the computer we can scan them". Shield Force: "Hold up we should look like those, those beast"? Fitor: "Well"? Knockout: "I took a look at the damage to our systems we need new forms to make repairs so we don't have a choice but to scan these so call life forms". Shielf Force: "There is no way I'm losing my loving car for a tail". Knockout: "And you'll go offline if you don't get the repairs we can get our old forms back later right now we need to do this".

RazorJaws: "Well you heard the lady we need to scan these beast, so who wants to be the first one"? Knockout: "I'll do it". She turns on the scanner for herself to find a local life form that would fit her when she came across a herd of Pachycephalosaurus she saw them dueling with their dome shape heads. Knockout: "That will do". Using the scanner to scan the beast, the computer took the lifeform and scan it dna into her. After which nothing appear to happen. Bullhorn: "Another wasted idea".

Then suddenly Knockout felt her head started to her and suddenly she found herself transforming into her Pachycephalosaurus mode. Fitor and Elektra saw a Pteranodon flying being chase by a Quetzalcoatlus. The two look at each other and scan the forms. Then suddenly they were in their new beast forms. Shield Force: "I can't believe we're being force to do this". Then she saw a Dimetrodon. She scans the form and it DNA started to reprogram her alt mode. The sail appear on her back as she fell to the floor in her new form.

Bullhorn and Pain Killer look to see a Torosaurus and Albertosaurus dueling and scan the forms. Huntress Rae: "Since I'm a hunter I better find me a good". She spotted a Dilophosaurus as it spit at it prey to kill him. Huntress Rae: "Come to mama". She scans the predator and transform into her new Diplophosaurus mode. Scanning a Brontosaurus Quakeshake now had his own beast mode

Night Thief found a herd of Struthiomimus running and scans them. Night Thief (as she transform): "Looks like I'm now faster then ever". Looking at her new form. Sawback then spotted a Spinosaurus as it attack the herd. Sawback: "Dang that is a beast and I'll take it". He scans the Spinosaurus and transform into his beast mode.

RazorJaws: "Alright who's it gonna be, who's it gonna be"? He spotted a Carnotaurus as it attack another struthiomimus. RazorJaws: "Oh you are all mine". He scans the predator and transforms. Terror Trap: "Sawback, RazorJaws clearly you two have something to go for maybe I can find me just as one such as you". She looks and spotted Megalosaurus. Terror Trap: "Oh come here love". She scans the predator and soon took it form.

RazorJaws: "Now if only the Autobots survived the crash, the hunt could begin".

The Autobots did in fact surprise the crash and begin to scan the local life forms. An Igunanodon and Stegeosaurus were feeding on plants as they were scan, A Tyrannosaurus Rex was battling with a Triceratops as they too were scan with a Pterodactyl flying over them. A Brachiosaurus was eating from a tree as a Baryonyx was eating from the lake being scanned, finally a pack of Deinonychus were hunting as they were scan.

Needle Thumb: "Well scanning is finish you may reveal yourselves". Each one looking at their new dinosaur forms. Blackclaw: "So this one has a long claw I see, I like it". Buckhead lower his neck to look around. Hailstone: "So this one has three horns maybe I can rammed down some Decepticons". Lockshot's tail swing and hit Bladestorm by mistake. Bladestorm: "Hey what was that about"? Lockshot: "I'm sorry it this new tail". Bladestorm: "Oh just wait I got two long claws". Ultra King: "Calm down Bladestorm, she didn't mean it". Lockshot: "You know if I wanted to hit you I go a little harder". Bladestorm: "I love to see you try".

Karone fly inbetween them. Karone: "Both of you stop it". Ultra King: "This is going to take a while to get use to but they are to help make the repairs we need so I suggest you each keep your issues in line". Hailstone: "Well might as well see if we can repair this ship".

Chapter 5: 'A new world'

As the Autobots walk outside to see the damage to the ship they look at the world the crash land on. Needle Thumb: "Wow". Karone: "My thoughts exactly". Bladestorm: "All this planet is full of is plants and animals I rather see metal". Hailstone: "I second that Bladestorm". Buckhead looks over head on the ship. Buckhead: "Looks like this ship may take months to repair". Ultra King: "Well we better get to work". Each one transform into their robot modes to pitch in on the repairs.

The Decepticons meanwhile look around the new land they have found. Pain Killer: "This planet has to be full of energy enough to make even Megatron smile". Knockout: "If you consider his smirk a smile Pain Killer". Shield Force just lay on rocks still angry about having to be a beast. Huntress Rae walks up to her. Huntress Rae: "We're looking at this new planet and all you're doing is laying on rocks". Shield Force: "Back away Huntress Rae you got no room to talk to me about having to be a beast". She use her tail to make her back off. Huntress Rae: "Why you little". Terror Trap being the biggest predator of the two got in the middle of it. Terror Trap: "Both of you calm down we're using these forms until our systems are repair so stop whining".

Elektra who was flying around just spotted some struthiomimus running off. Elektra: "Wonder what they are up to"? Night Thief: "Care to check it out"? Elektra: "After you". The two took off as RazorJaws shakes his head. Bullhorn: "Those two are going to get us in so much trouble". RazorJaws: "If they get a good meal so be it". Fitor: "How can you think of food"? RazorJaws: "I'm hungry can't help it". Ultra King and Hailstorm restore most of the engines while Karone and Blackclaw help unload the supplies. Lockshot: "Just place them over there". Karone and Blackclaw did so. Lockshot: "So why did you do it"? Karone looks at her. Lockshot: "Why did you steal the sword"? Karone: "I thought I wouldn't get caught I was set up from the start and I didn't see it coming". Lockshot: "I see, well all things consider the sword at least wasn't destroyed". Karone: "I wish it was".

Lockshot looks at her following that remark. Karone: "Had I know it would have went to Megatron I wouldn't have agree to the job I just wish I destroyed it so it would'nt have fell into Megatron's hands". She punches the boxes angry about her actions. Ultra King and Buckhead just look at her as she went back to the ship. Buckhead: "She just sore about the whole deal". Ultra King: "Well Karone can be easy to get upset". She walks back to the cargo to get another box it was too heavy for her to carry Bladestorm took the other end and help her. Karone: "Thanks". Bladestorm: "No problem". They carry the box outside to open it. Karone: "Well a bow and arrow always wanted to try one". Bladestorm: "It's yours if you want it". Karone looks up to him Karone: "Pardon"? Bladestorm: "You're more of a bow and arrow type so it's yours". She picks it up and looks at it. Karone: "It's beautiful". Bladestorm: "And may work better to you then me".

Karone: "What about you"? Pulling out his Magnum. Bladestorm: "This is my buddy and we got a tight buddy system". Karone: "I see thanks I'll take it". Bladestorm put his magnum away. Hailstone: "That was kind of you Bladestorm after all you got many wins with that weapon". Bladestorm: "Yes but I think Karone may use it better besides I got my fun out of it remember thta time I got a bulls eye on Starscream no wonder he's call Starscream because he was screaming all the way down". Hailstone: "That was pretty funny". Karone: "You took down Starscream with this bow"? Bladestorm: "Yes I did let me tell you the story while on guard duty I spotted the seekers coming and whip out this bow (Karone nodded as she listen) when I saw Starscream coming I ready the bow and went 'come on boy get in view' when I saw the shot I took it and down Starscream went".

Karone: "And you are giving me this bow"? Bladestorm: "It would serve you better". Karone: "I'll make sure to give it back when we get back on Cybertron".

Chapter 5: 'Old friends bitter enemies'

With the herd they were following disappear Night Thief saw something to her left hand hold up her right hand to signal stop to Elektra. Flying down to rejoin her. Elektra: "What's the matter"? Night Thief: "We're not alone". She pointed to the left to show her what she found. Elektra turns to her as she looks back to her.

At the Decepticons ship RazorJaws was overseeing the repairs to the ship when his comlink went off. Elektra: "Elektra to RazorJaws". He answers the comlink transmission. RazorJaws: "You sisters better have something worth my attention". Elektra: "Would a few Autobots catch it"?

RazorJaws and Terror Trap look at each other. RazorJaws: "They survived? Where"? Elektra: "Sending location now". She send their location to him as the Decepticons follow him.

Blackclaw's new predator instinct started to kick in as she had transform into her deinonychus mode. Blackclaw took off running as she try to get used to her new form. Ultra King: "Blackclaw why are you running off"? Blackclaw: "Just getting use to this form, from what I could see this form is a predator could be useful". Then she started to pick up a smell and went to the location of Night Thief and Elektra as the two remain still. Blackclaw: "Hey Karone fly over here will ya"? She transform into her Pterodactyl mode to fly to her location.

Hailstone: "Why trouble yourselves it could be just some little birds or something". Then looking through the bush she saw a struthiomimus and Quetzalcoatlus together. Blackclaw: "Well you're right it just some animals togehter". The two Decepticons smirk at each other. Karone: "Wait I saw these two earlier with different herds". Blackclaw: "So we just got some unnatural lifeforms".

Karone: "And if we're talking about unnatural lifforms then that could only mean one thing"! Blackclaw and Karone: "Robots In Disguise"! The two transform into their robot modes and aim their weapons at the two animals. Karone: "Just give me a reason". Suddenly Night Thief and Elektra attack them making them drop their weapons. Elektra: "Using guns is a unhonorable way to fight". Night Thief looks at Karone and smiles. Night Thief: "So they let you out huh"?

Karone: "That voice". Night Thief transform into her robot mode and smiles at her. Karone: "You"! Night Thief: "I'm touch you remember me Karone, must have let you out early". Karone gets up to her feet. Night Thief: "How you get out? Good reward? oh that's too easy how about they needed you". Karone: "I need to give you a good punch for causing me to get lock up"! Night Thief: "You reap what you sow Karone you choice to roll the dice and you lost". Elektra just looks at her as Karone kept her eyes on Night Thief. Karone: "At least I'll have your head for a door stop"!

RazorJaws: "I think not sister". The Autobots look up to see the rest of the Decepticons. RazorJaws: "So this is Karone the one thief who help steal this sword"? He shows the sword in his hands.

Chapter 6: 'The Sword'

Karone: "That sword doesn't belong to the Decepticons" RazorJaws: "Sister you stole it for us so legal it belongs to us because look". The sword was marked with the Decepticons symbol. Terror Trap: "You did us a nice favor Karone now that we have the sword we thought that the Decepticon symbol would look better on it". Karone's fist roll up as she was growing angry with them.

Blackclaw: "You disgrace the many warriors that carry that sword". RazorJaws: "Nah we just gave it a makeover". Ultra King: "Surrender that sword Decepticons". RazorJaws: "You want it come get it". The Decepticons jump down as did the Autobots. RazorJaws stab the sword into the ground. RazorJaws: "Here's how it goes down, beast battle whoever wins gets the sword fair and clean". Ultra King: "That would be us we will get that sword back, so let's do it"! The Autobots transform into their dinosaur modes as the Decepticons transform into their dinosaur modes the two sides charge at each other to battle.

Karone was driven to get the three who doublecross her only for Sawback to knock her down with his giant head. Bladestrom jumps on his back and bites his sail forcing Sawback to back off. Huntress Rae saw Karone on the ground and saw her shot. However Blackclaw jumps on her and the two roll around in the dirt giving Karone time to avoid another attack. Buckhead and Quakeshaker headbutted each other due to their long neck forms made it hard to find.

Hailstone and Bullhorn charge at each other. Bullhorn: "Just give up fools the sword is ours"! Hailstone: "Not if we can help it"! Hailstone used his horns to flip Bullhorn on his back. Pain Killer and lockshot were dueling as she used her spike tail to strike at Pain Killer. Lockshot: "That hurt"? Pain Killer grabs her by her neck as she swings at him again. Needle Thumb was looking for a fight as Knockout aim at Lockshot. Knockout: "It's time you got a little headache". Needle Thumb: "I like to offer a second opinion". She used her fist to knock her down to the ground.

The Sword was begining to glow as the battle went on. Ultra King and RazorJaws were going at it as both were powerful dinosaurs. RazorJaws: "You punks think you'll get that sword back well you'll have to go through"! Ultra King: "That shouldn't be a problem you Decepticon"! He bit him on his neck and throws him into the mountain. RazorJaws: "Oh it's on now"! He goes at him as Lockshot use her tail to trip him, Ultra King then use his tail to knock him back down. Pain Killer: "So you're a king? Well then I'll cross you"! He jumps over Lockshot as Buckhead knocks him down.

Karone was flying as Fitor chases her. Fitor: "Get ready to meet your fate Karone"! Karone flips over him tackling him to the ground. The Sword kept on glowing as Karone goes up to it only for Terror Trap to knock her away. Terror Trap: "Don't think you'll get it out that easy Love". She looks up to her. Terror Trap: "I thought you would remember me". She transform into her robot mode and pulls out the sword as it glows in her hands. Terror Trap: "You should've stay in prison". Karone: "And let you get away with what you did? I think not". She swings the sword at Karone.

RazorJaws smirks at Ultra King as he turns to see the sword in her hands. Buckhead knocks down Quakeshaker.

Karone saw the sword going up into the air. Buckhead turns to see her ready the sword. Terror Trap: "Now love you die"! She swings the sword.

Chapter 7: 'The Gift Of The Sword'

As the sword comes close to Karone it stops itself from touching her. The sword started to glow in her hands. Karone just looks at the edge of the sword when suddenly lighting stucks from the sword and hits her in the eyes forcing her to fall backwards and her systems went off line. Ultra King and Hailstone: "Karone"! Terror Trap looks at the sword as the Autobots. Fitor: "We need to get rid of that thing"! Terror Trap just looks at the sword. RazorJaws: "Let got of the sword". She did so as RazorJaws took it and throws it up into the sky. Blackclaw turns to see where the sword was going as the Decepticons took off.

Needle Thumb: "Move let me look". Karone was out cold. Ultra King: "We can deal with the Decepticons later we got to help her". Needle Thumb tries to get her up only for a shock to hit her hand. Needle Thumb: "What the"?

Karone somehow found herself back on Cybertron but it was different then when she left it. Then she heard a voice calling. Karone: "Hello"? Karone looks around to see where she was and then found a knight coming up to her. Then she looks to see more knights coming her way.

The Knights form a circle around her as Karone looks at the lead knight coming up to her. Karone: "What's going on where am I"? The Knight remove his mask to show his face. Karone: "Wait you're, you're Omega Khan". Omega Khan: "There was a time when I was known by that name".

Karone: "Where am I"? Omega Khan: "You are on Cybertron, as it was when the sword was created". He holds up the sword in his hand. Karone looks closely to see it was the same sword she stole. Omega Khan: "Yes this is the very sword you help steal for the Decepticons". Karone: "But it wasn't". Omega Khan: "You stole it"! He holds the tip of the sword to her throat. Omega Khan: "Now kneel before me". Karone didn't have a choice but to do so, she kneel to him and lower her head.

Omega Khan: "Lift your head". She did so as the knight remove the sword from her. Omega Khan: "This sword was created not only for battle but also to create life it was in fact how I was born". Karone: "I thought we all were created by vector Sigma". Omega Khan: "The Sword is a piece of Vector Sigma, when I was created the sword was created with me it was my duty to protect it with my very life".

Using the sword he reply the history of the sword. Omega Khan: "This sword as you see is as powerful as anything in the Universe but also can create life". The Sword glows to show a dead transformer being brought back to life. Omega Khan: "But the sword is also a weapon that can do more harm if in the wrong hands". She see a Autobot get hit with the sword and he turns into dust.

Karone: "By the matrix, what have I done"? Omega Khan: "The sword will soon be yours". She looks up to him. Karone: "What"? Omega Khan: "The sword can chose it's new master and it has chosen you". Karone: "But I was the one who stole it why did it pick me"? Omega Khan place the sword on her shoulder as it glows.

She looks up to see herself with armor like a warrior. Omega Khan: "You are just a child yes but with this sword you will be ready to accept your destiny, a destiny that was set for you the day you came online, you are destined to become a great warrior I sense it in your spark". Karone: "But how will I know if I can accept my destiny"? Omega Khan: "You shall learn soon enough".

Then Karone came back online as Needle Thumb and Blackclaw help her up.

Chapter 8: 'Key to Destiny'

As Karone woke up to find herself in the medical bay Needle Thumb came up to her. Needle Thumb: "Good you're up". Karone: "What happened'? Ultra King: "We were hoping you can tell us".

Karone: "The sword". Hailstone: "What about it"? Karone: "We got to find it". Buckhead: "That Decepticon throw it away". Karone: "That gives us the chance to find it". Ultra King: "Not the way you were a few hours ago". Karone: "We got to find it Ultra King it's my des, my duty to find it".

Blackclaw: "There is no way to find the sword". She gets up from the bed and starts to go ahead. Lockshot: "Looks like she's going rather or not we are". Ultra King: "Wait Karone we're coming too". Karone: "The sword can't fall back into their hands and it must be found". She transform into her Pterodactyl mode as the Autobots transform into their Dinosaur modes as well.

Elektra who chose to stay behind kept a eye on them. Elektra: "Let's see if I can find the sword". She took off to the sky as the Autobots didn't notice her.

On the way Lockshot, Buckhead and Hailstone found themselves eating the plants in their path. Bladestorm: "You three are eating on the way"? Hailstone: "These forms are making us hungry Bladestorm and it appears they only eat this green stuff". Lockshot: "It's not like the oil on Cybertron but it is pretty good". She took another bite from a leaf.

Karone kept on flying ahead as Ultra King look up to her. Ultra King: "If only Optimus can see you now". Karone: "I help he would see how much I change since we got here". Ultra King: "He may once we get home". Karone saw something and hold up her left wing to signal stop. Blackclaw: "What"? Karone: "I see something, let me check it out".

She flew into the jungle to find the sword stuck in the ground. Elektra then appear in front of the sword as she transform into her robot mode. Karone: "Decepticon". Elektra: "I'm alone". The Autobots appear as the showdown begin. Karone who just transform into her robot mode as did the Autobots.

Karone: "Step aside that sword belongs to us". Elektra: "You have to earn your way to it". Blackclaw: "We'll take you on". Elektra: "This time just me and her". Elektra poses for the fight as Karone did too.

Elektra strike first with a chop to her neck as Karone return the favor with a punch to the face. Elektra kicks her in the arm with Karone backing the shot however Elektra headbutted her forcing her to let go as Elektra jumps into the air to kick her down. Karone roll her back and jump to her feet she tackles Elektra and then picks her up to slam her on her neck.

She ready to fight again only for Elektra to kneel to her. Karone looks at the others stun by her actions. Elektra: "You are the victor take the sword". Elektra bow her head. Karone: "Why, you're a Decepticon should I expect a"? Elektra: "No, I am a warrior of honor I see you won you deserve this sword more then the Decepticons I yeld to your victory take the sword". Karone reach out for the sword as then Sawback appears. Sawback: "Elektra what are you doing? Get the sword". Elektra: "No, she is the victor she deserve it". Sawback looks at her. Sawback: "My back Elektra you and your honor we're Decepticons and it is". Elektra: "It is our duty to honor our word, I find the Decepticons with no honor what so ever but this young warrior has honor let her take the sword".

Ultra King: "Go ahead Karone". She starts to reach for the sword until suddenly the Decepticons appear and start to open fire.

Chapter 9: 'Sacrifice'

Ultra King: "Autobots fight back"! The Autobots return fire as Karone turns to see Huntress Rae aim her weapon at her to fire. Elektra tosses one of her sais at her to hit her in the arm. RazorJaws saw her actions as the Sai returns to her. RazorJaws: "You Tratior"! He aims his shotgun and fires at her. The Shot hit her where she was begining to bleed out. Karone watch as Shield Force ready a spear. Shield Force: "Honor? Well you have lost it"! Karone had to chose to get the sword or save Elektra. She went and pull out her two guns to make Shield Force fall to the ground.

Elektra looks to see her coming. Using her right hand she offer it to Elektra. Elektra lock eyes with her as she took her hand to get pull out of the battle. RazorJaws: "Sawback get the sword"! Sawback went up to the sword and when he touch it it send a shock through him making him see a different view.

Terror Trap: "Get the sword now"! Sawback looks at her and backs away. RazorJaws: "I'm giving you a order Sawback get the sword"! Sawback pulls out his gun and fires at them. Bullhorn: "Well you no good son of a"! He pulls out his machine gun and starts to open fire on him foricing him to get shot down. Karone went back for him. Bladestorm came to help her drag him out of the way.

RazorJaws: "Cover me boys and girls I'm gonna get that sword"! He goes after it as Ultra King looks up to him. Ultra King: "Buckhead, you go after that sword while I take care of RazorJaws". Buckhead: "On it". Hailstone helped Bladestorm with Sawback as he was in pain from the shots.

RazorJaws: "Let's dance"! He transform into his Carnotaurus mode as Ultra King transform into his Tyrannosaurus Rex mode to do battle with him. Ultra King took a strike at him only for RazorJaws use the horns on his head to club Ultra King. Then RazorJaws jumps on his back to take him down.

Buckhead meanwhile went for the sword only for suddenly Pain Killer in his Albertosaurus mode came up to him and bit his left arm. He begin to crush him in his jaws. Terror Trap in her Megalosaurus mode join the attack as she grabs his legs. Buckhead: "You want a piece of me"!? Terror Trap: "No we want two"! Together Terror Trap and Pain Killer ripped Buckhead apart killing him. Blackclaw: "NO"!

RazorJaws was about to make another attack not before Ultra King used his tail to kick him down He got up to his feet as he saw Buckhead had been destroyed. RazorJaws reach out to bite him before Ultra King headbutted him.

Ultra King went to bite him as he swing him around to slam him to the ground. He went for the sword but then the Decepticons started to fire at him forcing him to bleed. RazorJaws went up to him and bite his neck then twisted it forcing him to the ground. The Autobots finally were able to fire back being pinned down during the battle. RazorJaws took the sword as they escape.

Chapter 9: 'Leadership'

The Autobots went up to their fallen leader as he lay bleeding. Karone kneel to him. Needle Thumb did a scan and shakes her head. Karone: "No, there has to be something we can do". Needle Thumb: "Even there was a way he's too far gone". Karone looks down to Ultra King.

Karone: "Please Ultra King". Ultra King: "Don't grief Karone". Karone: "Please guys there has to be something we can do". They each lower their heads. Ultra King: "Karone you have to get the sword". Karone: "But how we need you Ultra King you're our leader". Ultra King hold out his hand as she took it.

Ultra King: "You can do it Karone you are stronger then you believe". Karone: "Please Ultra King we need you, I need you". Ultra King: "I'll be with you Karone guiding you, if the sword remains in their hands then there is no hope for all of us, don't grief for me Karone you must accept your destiny don't let my death be for nothing". Karone with a heavy heart kept on looking at him.

Karone: "Please I'm just a kid I need you to teach me how to lead how to be an Autobot, I love you Ultra King". Ultra King: "You have learn so much from me all you have to do is look inside your spark". His systems shut down as he went off line. Karone finally broke down and holds him in her arms. Sobbing at the lost of her friend. The Autobots sadden by the loss of their leader look down on Karone as she sobs. Bladestorm looks at her. Bladestorm: "Use it". She kept on sobbing at her friend's death. Bladestorm: "Use it". Karone didn't learn over come with grief. Bladestorm: "Use It"! She finally looks up to the sky holding Ultra King in her arms she let out a mighty scream.

The Decepticons listen to the scream as Terror Trap smirks at the screams. Terror Trap: "Use it well Karone". Her eyes glow red as they move along.

At their ship Karone looks down at the body of Ultra King still in pain from his death. Elektra and Sawback were being repaired as Hailstone came up to her. Hailstone: "He was a good warrior Karone". Karone: "He was more then a warrior he was my friend". She rubs her eyes.

Hailstone: "I lost many brothers in battle before Karone I know it hurts but you can't give up". Karone: "How can we fight them they have the sword". Elektra: "You have something the Decepticons never have". Karone looks over to her. Elektra: "You have spark, there is a great warrior in you, it must been show". Karone looks at her then to her friend Ultra King.

Karone: "Hailstone you must lead". Hailstone hold his right hand up to stop her. Hailstone: "No Karone Ultra King didn't pick me to lead he pick you you maybe a kid but deep down you are like a brave and powerful warrior today you must show that side of you, you are our leader now Karone".

Karone looks over to the others. Lockshot: "Optimus Prime wasn't ready to lead us before he took command but he has brought us all together to fight for the same goal, freedom from the Decepticons". Needle Thumb: "And those who gave their lives their deaths shouldn't be in vain Karone". Bladestorm: "We need you to step up let that anger you have drive you but don't let anger control you let the memories of Ultra King be your courage". Blackclaw: "There comes a time when everyone have to fight for what they believe in Ultra King always believe in you my friend you have to start believing in yourself and in us no great commander ever won by giving up if Ultra King was here he would tell you to step up but he's not so I'll tell you for him Karone you are ready to step up".

Hailstone: "You proof to me Karone you are ready to lead us so I am ready to follow your orders". Karone looks at the Autobots as suddenly she felt stronger inside. Karone: "Thank you, I needed that you're right we all became Autobots because we refuse to let the Decepticons rule the Universe our home Cybertron has been suffereing for their sins it's time they pay for them in full we maybe out number but together we are stronger because we believe in ourselves all those who gave their lives for the name of Freedom shall not be vain".

Blackclaw: "That's what I'm talking about Karone". Karone: "They say the smallest things make the biggest different I say let's put that to the test". She holds out her hand as Blackclaw put her hand in. Hailstone join in as did Bladestorm, Needle Thumb was next as did Lockshot.

Karone: "Together we will win". Sawback: "Not alone". They look over to Sawback. Sawback: "You guys could use the extra help". Karone walks up to him. Karone: "Sawback we know your kind sometimes you start something and never finish it". Sawback: "Buckhead was my friend I won't turn my back on his friends". Elektra: "Your leadership is what would bring great honor back into our lives".

Sawback: "And we own them a little payback". Karone looks at them as she turns to the others. Bladestorm: "We're down two we could use the extra hand". Karone: "Are you both willing to help defeat the Decepticons". Sawback: "More then enough to give them the pain they deserve". Elektra: "You fought with honor against me I want to see how well we fight together". Karone turns to Hailstone.

Karone: "Set them free". Hailstone push the button to open their locks. Karone: "Consider yourselves Autobots". Sawback: "We won't let you down". Bladestorm: "Now that we are even up let's go slag some Decepticons".

Sawback: "Give me a energon drink with a big Amen"! Karone: "As of now we are call, Dinobots"! The team chear. Karone: "Now Dinobots Transform and Roar"! The Dinobots transform into their beast modes and follow Karone.

Chapter 10: 'The Master Of Deception'

RazorJaws with the sword in his hands looks at it. RazorJaws: "The loss of two Autobots if they want to survive they will leave and let us take this world as our own". Terror Trap: "Now with their leader out of the picture they should be smart, love". Huntress Rae: " So why is this sword so important it feels like we have been holding this sword for nothing".

RazorJaws: "Sister you are beyond wrong this sword can be use to convert a planet like this into another Cybertron". Fitor: "You're pulling my leg". RazorJaws: "Two months ago Megatron use this sword on a moon and it was converted into a Cybertron moon image if this was used on this world, we can have a Cybertron like no other".

Pain Killer: "I'll believe it when I see it". Bullhorn: "Why not test it and see"? RazorJaws: "When the time comes I will for now". He passes the sword over to Terror Trap. RazorJaws: "I want you to keep it safe". Night Thief: "Why her"? Terror Trap: "Because love I am one of the few that is allow to touch it".

Night Thief: "Did you forget who help you steal it"? Huntress Rae: "Yeah you forgot if not for us you wouldn't have that sword in your hands". Terror Trap: "Don't tell me you're being selfish after all who idea was it to get Karone to do the dirty work for us"?

Fitor got in the middle of them. Fitor: "That's enough you three". Shield Force: "No let them fight first thing that has gone right since we got here". Bullhorn: "Here we go again". Fitor: "You and your complains Shield Force". Shield Force: "I have a right to be upset after all you guys chose to scan these these beast"!

Knockout: "We didn't have a choice Shield Force". Shield Force: "That's your thinking that is not mine we could have stuck with being the modes we had before but now look at us"! RazorJaws: "We got more things to worry about then making you happy Shield Force". Shield Force: "It's not to make me happy RazorJaws it's just that I want to be a car again and I want it now"! RazorJaws grabs her by the neck and holds her up into the air. Quakeshaker: "It won't hurt my feelings if we tell her to hit the bricks".

RazorJaws: "Do I heard a second on that"? Decepticons: "AYE"! Turning to Shield Force. RazorJaws: "And against"? Shield Force: "Nay"! RazorJaws: "The Ayes have it". He picks her up and throws her across the land as she screams. RazorJaws: "Good bye Shield Force".

Fitor: "Now what's our next move I'm getting bored just sitting here". RazorJaws: "We will take our sword and prepare to make this world our own". The Decepticons started to walk away looking for a place to use the sword.

Chapter 11: 'A Fiting End'

Shield Force kept on flying and screaming as she finally crash down through some trees and slides through the dirt and mud. She gets up and shakes it off. Shield Force: "You blasted Decepticons in fact". She ripped off her symbol very angry. Shield Force: "All I wanted was to be a car again but no you just kick me out"!

She was walking away unaware of what she was going to walk right into a trap. Shield Force: "In fact I don't need you nor do I need anyone I'm better off alone"! She steps in the mud unaware that it was a tar pit.

Shield Force: "Just might as well found a new place to call home because". She felt her foot was stuck she turns to pull it out only for her other leg to get stuck. Shield Force: "Hey what's going on"? Then the tar pit started to pull her down. Shield Force: "No no"! She started to reach for something to pull her out. Shield Force: "HELP"! The Tar pit kept on pulling her in. Shield Force: "Help"! The tar pit was dragging her down as she struggle to get out of the pits. Shield Force: "No not like this no please"! She try to reach again for something to pull her out only by now she was down so deep into the pits.

Shield Force scream as she kept on being pull down while she struggle to get out of the pits finally she was drag deep into the pits where she was no longer seen.

Her systems struggle to keep her online before they finally shut down ending her life.

Chapter 12: 'The Battle Begins'

The Dinobots spotted the Decepticons thanks to Sawback who return to them after scouting. Sawback: "I saw them and looks like they are about to use that sword". Karone: "If they use that sword all life on this planet will be destoryed". Bladestorm: "We can't let that happen they already ruin Cybertron we can't let them ruin this planet as well".

Karone: "Then let's go stop them". RazorJaws on top of the cliff hold the sword in his hand and waited for it to glow. RazorJaws: "When it is fully charged I shall stuck it into the ground so it could make this the new Cybertron".

Karone suddenly appears and knocks him down. Karone: "If you think that sword can be used to destroy worlds then" She transforms into her robot mode. Karone: "You're mistaking". Terror Trap: "So you finally come". Karone: "To get back what belongs to us". She smirks as she grabs the sword. RazorJaws: "Get that sword out of here we'll hold her back". Hailstone: "No we will stop you"! The Dinobots appear and transform into their robot modes. Fitor: "Looks like you two jump ship oh well gives me a good reason to terminate you".

Elektra: "You lack honor Decepticons now we Dinobots will teach you the meaning". RazorJaws: "Dinobots? Hahahahahaha now that's finally tratior". Sawback: "Make that tratiors you two face sides jar headed merc".

Lockshot: "Karone you get the sword we'll deal with these Deceptichumps"! Night Thief: "They want a battle let's give them one"! RazorJaws: "Go now Terror Trap"! The Decepticons and Dinobots begin to duke it out in a fist fight as Karone jumps over them to go after Terror Trap.

Transforming into her Megalosaurus mode she used her speed to get ahead of Karone. Karone transforms into her Pterodactyl mode to go after her.

Meanwhile the Dinobots were giving the Decepticons a fight. Night Thief and Lockshot had a battle of kicks before Lockshot used her tail to strike at Night Thief. Blackclaw and Huntress Rae slam each other around while Bullhorn was giving Bladestorm a beating. Fitor: "Now let's see how you fair traitor"! Sawback grabs him by the neck and chokeslams him to the ground.

Terror Trap on top of the cliff made it to where she couldn't be seen. Hailstone and Needle Thumb team up to power slam RazorJaws into Knockout. Quakeshaker was taken down by Lockshot and Sawback. The two high five each other. Lockshot: "Thought you would be useful". Sawback: "And I never like that jerk". Elektra and Knockout got into it as she karate kicks her into the rocks.

Chapter 13: 'The Final Encounter'

Meanwhile on the cliff Terror Trap looks at the sword as she transform into her robot mode. Terror Trap: "Come on charge up so we can rule this word". Karone: "Not on my watch"! She looks up to see Karone as she transforms into her robot mode.

Terror Trap: "So you come to fight me". Karone: "You cost me three months of my life and now I'm coming to collect the debt in full". Terror Trap: "Love, you have to let it go after all I did you a favor". Karone: "That sword is coming home Terror Trap". Terror Trap: "If you want the sword come and get it". Karone goes after her but she used the sword to strike at Karone. She grabs her sword in pain. Terror Trap use the sword again and hit her in the back. Using her feet she kicks her knees and use the sword to cut her shoulder. Karone fell to the ground in pain bleeding from the cuts.

Terror Trap: "Face it love you were never met to be an Autobot". Karone: "But I'm meant to give you a dose of karma"! She kicks her in the face as she rolls her back up and jumps to her feet.

The sword was glowing as it was getting ready to unleash it power. Karone tackles her making her drop the sword this allow her to punch her like a boxer. Terror Trap headbutted her and slams her into the stone. Terror Trap got up to her feet. Terror Trap: "It seems like this is not going to end unless one of us is dead". Karone looks up to her as she use the stone to get up. Terror Trap: "And from the looks of you I would say you don't have much left in you from the cuts".

Karone: "I thought about how much I wanted to kick your head in for setting me up causing me three months in prison but now I see that I have to keep that sword away from you". Terror Trap: "Because you'll know I'll kill you with it". Karone: "No because that sword is not meant to serve you".

She runs and dropkicks her making her crash into the tree. Karone: "The sword first owner came to me and told me who it now belongs to". Terror Trap: "And who is that"? Karone: "Me".

Terror Trap laughs at the comment as she got up. Terror Trap: "You're even a bigger fool then I thought old friend well now I must bid you a final goodbye". She transform into her Megalosaurus mode and strikes at Karone who try to avoid the attack but Terror Trap took her and begin to crush her with her powerful jaws and razor shape teeth. Karone scream from each bite then Terror Trap throws her into the stones as she rolls down and landed on her face bleeding.

Terror Trap: "Hahahahahahahahahahahaha" (Transforming into her robot mode) "Hahahahahahahahaha". Karone felt her systems started to shut down because she was losing too much energon. Terror Trap: "It's almost a shame Karone we could have been a great team you know? But to show there are no hard feelings I'll give you a quick finish". She picks up the sword and starts to walk up to her slowly. Terror Trap: "Can you feel it coming the cold hand of death? I'm sure Buckhead and Ultra King will be ready to welcome you into the matrix".

Karone knew it was a few moments before her life was about to end, she just lay there beaten, broken and weaken. Then suddenly she felt something inside her to keep going. Karone: "What"? She looks up to see Ultra King. Ultra King: "Don't give up".

Karone: "Ultra King"? Ultra King: "This is your destiny grab the sword and accept it".Karone: "Yes it is my destiny you are right it's time I become who I am meant to be"! She felt herself getting up as Terror Trap watches her get up. Terror Trap: "Well you want to meet your fate while standing on your feet well you are about to get your wish"! She swings the sword at her only for Karone to grab it with her bare hands.

The Sword begins to glow in her hands as it slip from Terror Trap's hands. Karone took the sword and hold it up into the sky. Omega Khan: "Arise Warrior Karone"! Karone felt the power of the sword run through her and it was transforming her.

Terror Trap: "NO"! She pulls out her gun to fire only for each shot to be block. The Sword was giving Karone her new armor making her looks like a warrior. Karone was given a sword as well.

Terror Trap: "No it can't be"! Karone: "It has been my destiny and now we shall finish this"! She strikes at her knocking the gun out of her hands and clubbing with the sword. Terror Trap looks down to see they were on top of a volcano and the lava below. Terror Trap looks up to her as she holds the sword in the air.

Terror Trap: "You can't kill me"! Karone: "Why not"? Terror Trap: "You're a Autobot you have to take me to justice so I can stand trial". Karone: "You already had one and I find you guilty". Terror Trap looks down at the lava. Terror Trap: "No wait Karone"!

Karone: "Face it love you've been played". She use the sword to cut the edge off and sending Terror Trap down to the lava. Terror Trap fall right into the lava and scream in pain. The lava was heated the metal on her as she begins to melt. Within seconds Terror Trap was cover in lava.

Transforming into her Pterodactyl mode she flew over to the battle to see the Decepticons were about to claim victory before Karone returns. Then she felt as if she gain another. She transform into an Tyrannosaurus Rex and roars to get the Decepticons attention.

Fitor: "Uh-oh". She roars again using her combine forms she force the Decepticons to go flying as the force of her mighty roar created a powerful wind storm sending them back to the other side of the land.

Karone transform into her robot mode and found new wings have form on her back. The Dinobots look at her as if she was given an upgrade. Sawback: "So the sword choice you".

Karone: "Yes". She place the sword in front and hold it. Karone: "I want to thank you all because of you I have come to accept my destiny I know now that I am suppose to be your leader but I can't lead you alone we shall be a band of brothers and sisters together we defeated the Decepticons".

Blackclaw: "I knew you were meant for something my friend and now you have become a warrior". Sawback: "A warrior with the young spark". Hailstone: "Now you have the sword". Karone: "But I want to use it for peace I already used it for revenge now it shall be used for peace and justice". She holds up the sword.

Each Dinobot kneel to her. Karone place the sword on Hailstone. Karone: "Hailstone you are the stronger and powerful of us it shall be an honor to call you a Dinobot". She move the sword to Needle Thumb. Karone: "Needle Thumb, your medical skills are far none and your best weapon is your mind". She move the sword to Sawback. Karone: "Sawback, despite you were a Decepticon you have show to be a honorable warrior with redeem and you shall be a great member of the team". Moving the sword to Elektra. Karone: "Elektra you and I battle before and I call it an honor to battle you and it shall be an honor to fight with you".

Moving the sword to Lockshot. Karone: "The warrior with the spark of a champion Lockshot you have prove to be a great warrior of not only your fighting but of your mind together mind and body are a perfect team use it and we shall always win". Moving the sword to Bladestorm. Karone: "Bladestorm you help me in ways you can't image you taught me how to be a warrior and now I shall lead you to victory". Moving to Blackclaw. Karone: "Blackclaw my long time friend you help me believe that somethings are worth fighting for and I will always see you for who you are, the bravest of us and the wise".

She holds the sword to her side. Karone: "Now rise Dinobots and we shall keep this world safe from the Decepticons and any who dare to stand in the way of peace and freedom". The Dinobots transform into their dinosaur modes and roar.

Bonus Chapter

RazorJaws listen to the mighty roars of the Dinobots as his eyes glow red with anger. RazorJaws: "Karone, we ain't done girl, not by a long shot".


End file.
